LIVE WITH ME SERIES 2
by kyumin203101
Summary: Story of KyuMin family with Triplets baby sung. Live with me series its out guys. Happy reading and enjoy :)


LIVE WITH ME

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun

Cho Sungmin

Cho Sunghyun

Cho Sungkyu

Cho Sunghae

KYUMIN FANFICTION-GENDRESWITCH-KYUMIN-FAMILY-TRIPLETS

Chapter 2

Gida hae dho jhowa Lets GOO~~~

Kebahagian dalam membangun sebuah keluarga adalah dimana di dalamnya terdapat sepasang suami istri dan hadirnya seorang bayi. Begitu juga dengan keluarga kita yang satu ini. Pagi hari di dalam mansion keluarga cho yang dulunya tenang dan tentram sekarang keadaan itu tidak berlaku lagi. Setiap pagi kalian akan mendengar teriakan heboh sang daddy atau sang mommy yang akan memarahi atau sekedar memperingati sungtriplets

Pagi ini sungmin sedikit disibukkan karena hari ini adalah trio sung akan mulai memasuki bangku sekolah dasar. Membesarkan mereka sampai umur 7 tahun adalah hal yang sangat merepotkan sekaligus membahagiakan buat sungmin dan kyuhyun. Sungmin sedang memasak sarapan dan juga memasak untuk bekal yang trio sung. Berbagai macam keinginan seperti sunghyun tidak suka ini, sungkyu tidak suka itu dan sang maknae sunghae tidak suka ini dan itu harus bisa sungmin atur seorang diri karena sang anak tidak suka sesuatu yang dibuat oleh para maid. Menurut mereka maid itu hanya untuk menjadi bahan teriakan dan bullyan mereka.

"ya triple bad boy come to dinning room now, all of you must get breakfast. Quickly~ daddy have meeting this morning" seru sang daddy kyuhyun

"sabar kyu, mungkin mereka masih berpakaian. Mengingat ini hari pertama mereka harus bangun pagi. Tadi saja susah sekali untuk membangunkan 3 lelaki kloningan mu itu" adu sungmin

"aku juga terkadang heran min, kenapa kalian selalu mengatakan mereka mirip dengan ku, aku tidak pernah merasa sebandel dan se menyusahkan mereka dulu sewaktu kecil" bela kyuhyun

Percakapan mereka terhenti ketika sang magnae sunghae datang dan langsung berlari memeluk pinggang sungmin

"morning chagi"kata sunghae lalu mencium bibir sungmin

"morning too sweetboy"balas sungmin

"omo lihatlah bahkan dia memanggil mommynya dengan kata chagi serasa sedang menyapa pacarnya saja"kata kyuhyun

"shut up dad. Bilang saja daddy cemburu dan ingin aku panggil chagi kan? tapi tenang dad walau begitu aku tetap mencintaimu"kata si magnae lagi

"hah memang susah bicara dengan si lambat yang penuh dengan kepercaya dirian ini" dumel kyuhyun

"dad look at what your magnae do to me, he take my batman pencil case and changes into his pororo pencil case"tiba-tiba sang middle sungkyu datang

"apalagi ini tuhan" keluh kyuhyun

"sunghae tampan, kenapa kau menukar kotak pensil mu dengan punya sungkyu hyung? Bukanya kemarin sunghae yang ingin bergambar pororo. Cha lekas kembalikan kotak pensil hyung, tampan" bujuk kyuhyun

"shiroo, sunghae ingin yang batman, sunghae tidak suka yang pororo lagi. Pororo tidak hebat seperti batman''

"tapi tidak juga mengambil punya hyung sayang cha cepat kembalikan nanti sore daddy belikan yang baru bergambar batman ne"

"shiroo dad. No way its mine hiks mommy, daddy dan hyung jahat mommyyyyy" tangis sunghae

Lihat lah betapa manisnya pagi mereka sekarang sang magnae selalu seperti ini, kemarin dia berkata ingin apa kemudian beberapa detik berikutnya dia ingin punya yang sama dengan para hyugnya. Hal ini kadang membuat kepala kyuhyun serasa dihujam oleh listrik bervoltase tinggi

"hai sweetboy tidak baik mengambil yang bukan punya sunghae, cha itukan punya hyung kembalikan ne. Kan tadi daddy sudah janji akan membelikan yang baru" bujuk sungmin

"shiro mom aku mau pamer sama teman kalau akau punya kotak pensil batman''

"sunghae ah nah ambil ini pakai punya hyung saja, gambar spiderman ne? Yang batman kembalikan ke sungkyu" ujar sang hyung tertua sunghyun

Memang kalau bisa kita lihat sunghyun sedikit yang paling dewasa diantara mereka, tetapi dia juga bisa jadi yang paling manja kalau barang atau hal yang dia sukai diusik oleh yang lain. Lain lagi dengan si middle hyung sungkyu dia jauh lebih cerewet dan vokal terhadap sesuatu. Berbeda dengan sang magnae yang agak cengeng, lamban dan polos. Tapi di diri ketiganya sangat terpatri jiwa evil dan mulut pedas kyuhyun serta juga kercerdasan nya. Maka dari itu mereka bahagia sekalian menderita disaat bersamaan

"nah magnae ambil punya sunghyun hyung saja, cepat kembalikan kotak pensilku"

"ne, dasar hyung pelit ini aku kembalikan"

"sunghyun hyung gomawo ne, i love you"

"ne sama- sama magnae"

"ya magnae kau tidak mengatakan i love you kepada ku juga'' adu sungkyu

"i hate you hyung" kata sang magnae

"dad karena aku sudah berbaik hati menukarkan kotak pensil ku dengan sunghae sebagai gantinya biarkan aku nanti sore ikut pergi dan bermain game di game center" kata sang kakak yang ternyata tidak tulus membantu.

"dasar licik, pantas saja aneh dia sok baik. Ada maunya rupanya"bisik kyuhyun

"kyu jangan suka mengatai anakmu sendiri" nasehat sungmin

"dad karena aku dengar perjanjian yang kau buat dengan sunghyun hyung, aku juga ingin diajak awas kalau tidak" kata sungkyu

"daddy kalau daddy samapi tidak membawa sunghae, sunghae ngambek tidak mau makan. Sunghae juga mau diajak ke game center" kata sang magnae

Setelah perdebatan itu kyuhyun hanya bisa mengurut pelipisnya pelan. Masih pagi saja sudah seperti ini bagaimana seterusnya. Bisa-bisa dia tua sebelum usia batinnya

#000

Siang hari sungmin sedang asik dengan sket desainnya sampai terdengar suara gaduh dari arah pintu menuju ke ruang keluarga dimana sungmin sedang duduk.

"mom sekolah sangat tidak asik, saem terlalu sok pintar dan kerjanya hanya marah-marah seperti halamonie tua" kesal sang sungkyu

"saem tidak akan marah kalau tidak ada yang salah atau berbuat nakal. Memangnya sungkyu berbuat apa sampai saem marah dihari pertama sekolah?"'

"oh come on mom how can saem didnt get angry if sungkyu tell about he didnt like saem just because saem so noisy" kata sunghyun

''hey why you do that baby boy"kata sungmin

"saem memang berisik mom, kepala dan kuping ku sakit mendengarnya jadi aku suruh saja dia diam"bela sungkyu. Lihatkan sifat kyuhyun nya sudah muncul dari diri sungkyu

"aigoo tak boleh begitu sayang, tidak baik jangan diulang lai arra boy"

"yes mom"pasra sungkyu

"nah sudah sekarang ganti baju kalian, cuci muka dan tangan lalu kita makan siang"

Kedua saudara kembar itu melangkah ke kamar mereka tapi kemana si kembar satu lagi. Itu dia sunghae tepat di dalam dekapan sungmin. Sedari tadi sungmin berbicara dengan sunghyun dan sungkyu dia hanya diam di dalam dekapan sungmin. Memang sang magnae ini sangat manja sama sang mommy

"hey how are you, why so quite?"

"ani, hanya mau peluk mommy saja hehe"

"aigoo dasar kau memang baby mommy yang paling manis."kata sungmin mencium bibir sunghae.

Chup

"cha ayo kita ganti baju mu"

Sunghae jalan sambil tetap merangkul pinggang sungmin

#000

Sore harinya setelah bangun dari tidur siang, mereka diantar oleh supir ke salah satu mall yang ada di seoul untuk berjumpa dengan kyuhyun sesuai dengan janji tadi pagi. Kemana sungmin? Dia tidak pernah mau ikut kalau tujuan para lelaki itu adalah game. Lebih baik dia di rumah daripada diacuhkan.

"ahjusi dimana daddy" kata sunghyun

"tuan cho masih dalam perjalanan tuan muda" kata bodyguard mereka. Tidak berlebihan ketiga saudara kembar ini memang difasilitasi maid pribadi, supir dan bodyguard oleh kyuhyun. Keamanan anaknya adalah hal utama baginya. Berlebihan tentu tidak kata kyuhyun

"aigoo daddy kenapa lama sekali, waktu bermain game kita jadi berkurang" kata sungkyu

Sampai akhirnya 5 menit kemudia kyuhyun sampai dihadapan mreka dengan menggunakan kemeja merah dan calana bahanya. Jas dan dasinya sudah dilepas mungkin ingin lebih kelihat santai sedkit

"okai boy. Sorry daddy coming late. I have many meeting today. Nah sekarang dimulai dengan masuk kedalam toko kids membeli pensilcase sunghae"ujar kyuhyun

"let go dad, and stop talking. You waste our time"ujar sungkyu

Mereka berjalan beriringan dan di dampingin satu bodyguard tadi sampai tiba-tiba si magnae menghampiri kyuhyun dan memeluk lengannya

"dad are you tired"

"not really baby. Why?"

"ania hehehe i love you dad"

"huh i love you too" begitulah si magnae selalu dapat membuat orang tersenyum. Ketika sampai ke dalam shop khusus untuk kid. Ketiga bersaudara itu langsung heboh ingin ini dan itu padalahan perjanjian hanya akan membeli pensilcase sunghae

"dad look at this. I found the very really cool batman bag"kata sungkyu

"can i have this one dad, please" mohonya

"terserah ambil apapun yang kalian mau, dan jangan bertengkar" pasra kyuhyun

"daddy sunghae juga mau tas yang seperti hyung"

"yak sunghae ah kau seperti saseng fans, kenapa semua barangku kau tiru. Shiro cari yang lain. Aku tidak mau punya barang sama dengan kalian. Sudah cukup muka kita yang sama."kesal sungkyu

"dasar anak ini kenapa bisa mulutnya setajam itu, apa salahku dulu tuhan" adu kyuhyun

"sunghae ya bagaimana kalau dengan gambar iron man. Dia tidak kalah hebatkan dengan batman"bujuk kyuhyun

"benarkah dad?"

"ofcourse sayang"

"daddy. I want this but the price so expensive but i dont care you must buy me this" kata sang hyung sunghyun yang menunjukkan sebuah satu set perlengkapan baseball

"kalau sudah tau mahal dan tidak bisa diprotes kenapa malah mengadu lagi padaku"cibir kyuhyun

"whatever you do, just do what make you happy boy"jawabnya ke sunghyun

Setelah akhirnya selesai berbelanja puluhan kantong dari kid station akhirnya meraka tiba ketempat tujuan utama game centre. Kali ini kyuhyun pun tak mau kalah dia juga ingin memanjakan dirinya sudah lama sekali dia tidak main game.

"hey boy listen to me. Play everything you wanna play. This your unlimited card. Please dont get fight again. Daddy want playing too. Dan juga jangan kemana-mana satu jam lagi kita bertemu disini okai? Mommy akan marah kalau kita terlalu lama pulang. Mengerti ?"

"yes daddy" jawab mereka kompak

Mereka asik bermain sunghyun lebih suka bermain permainan olah raga sedangkan sungkyu lebih kearah fighter game sedangkan sang magnae lebih memilih main susun puzzle di pojok game. Penuh dengan pengawasan dari bodyguard. Sampai tiba-tiba ada seorang anak lelaki menyenggol sunghae dan membuat puzzle nya hancur kembali

"hey kenapa kau menyenggolku, lihat puzzle ku rusak" katnya

"aku tidak sengaja lagian kau sudah besar kenapa main puzzle dasar anak kecil" kata sang anak yang usianya kira-kira 10 tahun.

"ya awas akan aku adukan pada hyungku biar kau tau rasa"kata sunghae

Sunghae pun berjalan menghampiri sungkyu. Kemana sang bodyguard dia sedang duduk di tempat yang agak jauh dari tempat permainan sunghae

"hyung lihat ada anak yang mengahancurkan puzzle ku"

"kenapa bisa seperti itu. Kau salah apa rupanya sampai digitukan''

"molla hyung, aku sedang main dia menyengolku lalu puzzle ku hancur dan dia tidak mau minta maaf malah mengataiku anak kecil hyung''

"dasar mana orangnya" sifat keras sungkyu kembali keluar

"sunghyun hyung ayo kemari ada yang menggangu si magnae''

"hah siapa? Bagaimana bisa?"

"dia menyenggol si magnae tapi tidak minta maaf malah mengatai si magnae anak kecil"

Ketiga saudara kembar itu akhirnya berjalan menghampiri anak yang menyneggol sunghae tadi. Sungkyu memang begitu walau dia kelihatannya selalu kesal dengan sunghae tapi dia tidak suka kalau sang hyung atau adiknya diganggu orang. Begitu juga yang lain, seperti ada ikatan batin

"yak kau sombong sekali mengatai adiku anak kecil, kau sendiri masih kecil tau"kata sungkyu

"wah daebak muka kalian betiga sama haha, kalian pasti sama juga cengeng seperti dia"tunjuk si anak ke arah sunghae

Tep

"jauhan tangan mu dari muka adikku"kata sunghyun

"yah kalian masih kecil berpa umur kalian eoh, aku lebih tua dari kalian"

"tidak penting umur kami berapa cepat minta maaf pada adikku"kata sungkyu

"shiro''

Plak dengan seenaknya sang anak itu memukul kepala sunghae sampai sunghae menagis

"huwaa daddy appo"

"yak beraninya kau memukul adik kami" kata sungkyu dan sunghyun

Karena suara yang luamyan besar sang bodyguard tersadar akan tuan mudanya. Dia melihat sunghae menangis dan sungkyu serta sunghyun yang sedang memengang kedua tangan anak yang dia tidak tau siapa. Dia pun lekas mencari kyuhyun. Dan menemukan kyuhyun sedang bermain di salah satu game tembak

"maaf tuan besar. Tuan muda sunghae menangis dan juga sepertinya tuan muda sunghyun dan sungkyu beengakar dengan anak lain"

"mwo bagaimana bisa, mengapa tidak kau awasi mereka"

"mereka bermain terpisah jadi saya tadi duduk agak jauh dari mereka tuan. Maafkan saya tuan"

"masalahmu nanti aku urus di rumah'' kesal kyuhyun

Kyuhyun terkejut dengan kedua anak nya yang seperti membully anak orang lain ditambah dengan sunghae yang menagis

"hei sunghyun dan sungkyu apa yang kalian lakukan lepaskan anak ini"

"biarkan dad, dia harus diberi peljaran agar sopan terhadap orang lain"kata sunghyun

"apa yang terjadi mengapa sunghae menagis"

"anak ini menyenggol sunghae, membuat puzzle sunghae hancur bukanya minta maaf malah mengatai sunghae anak kecil dan barusan saja dia berani memukul kepala sunghae di depan kami"amuk sungkyu

"siapa kau bocah? Mana orang tua mu, beraninya kau memukul anak ku'' kata kyuhyun

"cepat panggil manager tempat ini" katanya pada sang bodyguard

Setelah beberapa lama akhirnya sang manager datang

"bisa kau cari siapa orang tua anak ini?"kata kyuhyun

"maaf tuan, anak ini hanya datang sendirian apa yang salah dengan dia, karena dia salah satu pengunjung tetap disini"takut sang manger

"dengar aku bisa saja membuat tempat ini bangkrut, tapi aku hanya akan memberi pelajaran sedikit saja. Buat peraturan disini untuk mengikut sertakan orangtua pada anak yang bermain. Kau lihat masih sekecil ini dia sudah berani memukul orang lain"

"baik tuan akan kami lakukan. Sekali lagi kami mohon maaf''

"hey boy ayo pulang lepaskan anak ini. Dia bukan level kalian"kata kyuhyun sinis

"dasar anak berandal, awas kau" kata sungkyu sebelum pergi

"lihat dikemudian hari apa yang akan kami lakukan"kata sunghyun membuat anak kecil itu takut

Sunghae masih menagis di dalam gedongan kyuhyun. Karena kejadian tadi kyuhyun sedih melihat anak bungsya itu. Di dalam mobil dia mengelus elus punggung sunghae

"dad apa aku tidak hebat seperti daddy dan hyungdeul"

"hey kenapa bertanya seperti itu kau hebat kok yakan hyungdeul?"

"yes your hero magnae"kata sungkyu

"tapi kenapa selalu aku di bully dimana-mana dan pasti hyungdeul yang membantuku''

"hei sunghae itu memang tugas kami sebegai hyung mu"kata bijak sunghyun

"hyungdeul sranghae. Sunghae cinta kalian" kata sunghae sambil membentuk hati daari kedua tangannya

Mereka tertawa bersama. Kyuhyun dalam hati bersyukur walaupun ketiga anak lelakinya inj selalu egois, menang sendiri, keras tetapi memiliki hati yang lembut dan juga penyanyang antar sesama saudara meraka

#000

Mereka telah samapi di mansion tepat pukul 8.00 melihat mereka tiba sungmin dibuat bingung karena mata sunghae yang agak membengkak ditambah dengan diamnya pra hyungdeul serta banyaknya paperbag. Tapi dia enggan bertanya karena kyuhyun mengatakan aan menceritakannya nanti. Mereka makan malam dengan masakan yang sungmin buat dengan hikmat. Mungkin karena masih ada efek masalah tadi mereka enggan untuk ribut. Mereka meyelesaikan makan dengan damai lalu menngecup pipi kyuhyun dan sungmin untuk masuk ke kamar masing-masing

Di dalam kamar pasangan kyumin sedang duduk di sandara tempat tidur dengan lamu agak temaram

"apa yang terjadi kyu, kenapa mata sunghae bengkak dan triplets mendadak pendiam"

"hah tadi sewaktu digame center ada anak yang lebih tua sedikit dari mereka menyenggol sunghae dan membuat puzzle sunghae saat itu hancur. Sunghae bertanya kenapa dia disenggol dan mengatakan untuk meminta maaf. Eh bukannya mendapatkan kata maaf anak itu malah mengatai sunghae cengeng dan anak kecil"

"omo kenapa anak itu kasar sekali, karena itu sunghae menangis?"

"bukan dia yang tak terima dibilang anak kecil mengadu pada sungkyu dan sunghyun. Mereka berdua hyungdeul mendatangi anak itu dan menyurh untu meminta maaf pada sunghae. Lagi-lagi anak itu membuat ulah dia malah memukul kepala sunghae tepat di depan sunghyun dan sungkyu. Jiwa hyungdeul mereka naik dan malah hampir mau memukul anak lelaki itu kaau saja suaara tangis sunghae menyadarkan jungmo untuk melerai mereka

"ohmy god dimana orang tua anak itu,kenapa dia tidak punya sopan sperti itu''

"itulah aku juga marah pada manger untuk membuat peraturan anak dibawah umur harus dibwa pengawasan orangtua kalau mau bermain. Hal ini supaya kejadian sunghae tak ter ulang lagi pada anak lain''

"benar kyu. Hah kasian my sweety baby, lalu paper bag sebanyak itu isinya apa?"

"ha kalu itu kau seperti tidak tau anakmua saja. Perjanjian hanya membeli pensilcase. Malah sungkyu mau ini, sunghyun mau ini, sunghae mau ini. Kami mau itu. Yang harus kuturuti kalau tidak aku yang habis dibuat mereka''

''haha aigoo kau memang daady yang baik sayang''

"min bagaimana buat anak 1 lagi. Aku harap ini yeoja. Aku stress punya 3 anak seperti ini. Bisa-bisa aku tua sebelum waktunya"

"no way kyu. Aku tak mau hamil lagi. Aku taku kalau hamil aku malah melahirkan 3 anak lagi. Apa kau mau mengurus 6 anak. 3 saja sudah lelah"

"aigoo kenapa kau jadi penakut begini, tapi aku senang dan bangga kepada mereka. Walaupun kelihatan egois,menang sendiri dan tidak berduli satu sama lain ternyata jiwa persaudaraan mereka uat sekali. Aku bangga melihat sunghyun dan sungkyu yang memasang badan melindungi sungahe. Semoga mereka ketika besar semakin hebat kuat dan membanggkan. Agar kelak bisa mengurusi semua tahta keluarga cho''

"iya kyu aku juga terharu mendengar cerita mu tadi. Aku bangga sekali kepada mereka. Maka dari itu kita sama-sama ne membesarkan mereka agar menjadi anak yang kuat,hebat bijaksana di masa depan

''pasti sayang mari kita berjuang. I love you"

"i love you too kyuhyunieeeeee"

END

Yeay lanjutannya uda on air nih. Aku gak buat mereka yang kecil. Karena kalau balita itu kan wajar bikin repot nah aku mau ngadirin anak mereka yang baru masuk tahap tau apa ini dan apa itu. Pola bandel nya uda agak lumayan keras. Gimana semoga pada suka yaa. Sumpah ini panjang banget. Ff terpanjang yang pernah aku buat. Okai sekian ditunggu reviewnya. See you on next ff.

PS : aku rencana mau buat ff ini series tp tiap series dengan cerita berbeda dan end di series itu juga. Ada yang minat kah ? ditunggu responnya ya

Hidup KYUMIN. FOREVER FOR KYUMIN


End file.
